1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to test apparatus for multi-conductor electrical cables, specifically to a stable test fixture for easily securing a cable to be tested.
2. Prior Art.
The testing of multi-conductor electrical cable by means of continuity checks through various electrical circuits is known. For example, U.S. patent application B534,767, published Feb. 3, 1976, shows a circuit for selectively testing each of a plurality of conductors within a multi-conductor cable. While this system may prove satisfactory for testing individual conductors, it is frequently desirable to test an entire cable simultaneously and to have a secure mechanical fixture for holding the cable while it is tested. This is especially true in manufacturing or assembly operations where time is of the essence. While various test fixtures for integrated sockets and printed circuit boards have been devised, such as those exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,574 and 3,906,373, respectively, there is no known test system for rapidly securing and testing flat multi-conductor electrical cables.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to devise a test system for securing and almost simultaneously testing all leads within such a cable.